Ambassador Stark
by glitterdresses
Summary: Au- The Stark family are the new ambassadors to Asgard, their son is loud, idiotic and just amazing is so many different ways, Loki may be a little smitten.
1. Chapter 1

"_It is a truth universally acknowledged, universally perhaps meaning the servants in the court of the All-Father and many of the residents in the surrounding areas, that when a prince of Asgard is met with idle time; some form of mild panic will soon follow."_

This was really bothering him. There small note - found on the last page of the Asgardian folder his mother had given him to read - written in bright green ink. Tony had spent the last two days pouring over that thing and well, that note was not there the first time, hell it wasn't there an hour ago. Everything in the folder was in hand written black ink for starters, the usual Asgard way, then the little note appeared swirling onto the page as if some invisible person was sitting there writing it and Tony was perfectly honest with himself, something about it felt off. It was as if there was something, not threatening really but, just a little snarky about it.

This is clearly insane. After all it was just writing on a page. It didn't have feelings.

But then again maybe the folder did have feelings? It was from Asgard after all, where magic was part of everyday life, horses had eight legs and who was he to say they couldn't have possibly sentient folders. Dear god he hoped it wasn't sentient he got changed in front of that thing. He really should have talked to the Inter-realm Relations professor at MIT before break; could have gotten some pointers or at least an answer on the folder issue. His parents had been asked to be ambassadors recently, hence the folder full of Asgard information, to represent Midgard and all her fine people in the halls of Odin All-father himself. Tony's mother had been waiting for this moment and had accepted straight away frankly far too excited to be heading into negotiations. Of course the invitation was to not just his parents but to Tony as well.

"Think of it was a reward for working so hard darling. All that time locked away studying, you need to have some fun, plus I'm sure the princes will be happy to show you around." His mother seemed to think this would make him feel better. Most teens got a car for good grades or getting into a top school at fifteen; he got inter-realm travel with political negotiations and was going to be forced to hang out with alien princes. Fun times ahead.

In the folder there were a couple of photos of the royal family, all stiff backs and serious faces dressed like they were just about to go to a other worldly costume party. Asgard seemed to be a bit old fashioned when it came to some things.

"Tony our escort is here. You better be packed we can't keep the court waiting" his father stood in the door way, neat suit and a large coat on waiting for his son. Howard watched as Tony gathered his bags, eyeing the folder under his arm "Some last minute reading? Shouldn't you know most of it anyway?" his father asked as they walked down the stairs together "Yeah since should we trust what the media has to say about anything, Loki gave birth to a horse while Thor likes to wear women's clothing." Tony rolled his eyes, when it came to Asgard anything was possible therefore any story was possible, stupid press, the Stark's had faced their fair share too maybe even more so after being named the new ambassadors.

"But the princes- everyone says Thor is a warrior and the god of thunder, Loki is a wizard and the god of mischief?" Howard let out a small chuckle "I was told to never let Loki hear you say that, apparently he prefers the term sorcerer, he says it sounds more regal." Tony let out a chuckle himself; maybe Loki wouldn't be too bad.

The guard sent to escort them was wearing full Asgardian armour and no matter how many times Tony saw it, in his textbooks or those old documentaries his mother liked, he could still only think one thing. Giant walking beetle. Ok golden giant walking beetle, he was fancy.

"Hey, I have a question for you." Tony dumped his bags in the centre of the circle that had been burnt into the ground and held the folder up. The guard placed a hand on Tony's shoulder "Ask away young Stark and I shall do my best to answer you"

"Yeah, great man, um is the parchment stuff sentient in Asgard?"

The man was quiet for a moment towering over Tony, and then he threw his head back and laughed just managing to gasp out for the gatekeeper to open up the bifrost. That wasn't going to stop Tony "Laugh it up beetle man but this-"he flipped through the pages until he found the green ink "- this appeared about an hour ago, so what is it? Is the paper communicating with me?" the guard stopped laughing, was it Tony's imagination or did he look a just a bit annoyed?

"It would be unwise to touch it"

He certainly sounded annoyed.

"Why?"

A roaring noise was getting louder as clouds started to gather and the tempreture started to get drop a little.

"It's nothing more than a silly trick of a bored child. Do not touch it"

"Why?"

The two glared at each other, Tony raised a finger towards the page. The roaring overhead so loud it was almost painful. That's when everything seemed to happen at once, the light of the bifrost swirled towards the party taking everyone and their luggage to Asgard, the beetle guard shouting at Tony to stop and Tony pressing a finger to the note on parchment.

The group landed in a giant golden dome, Tony's mother looking slightly nauseas holding a delicate hand in front of her mouth, Howard patting her back gently. Tony turned to the guard smug smile in place for the others angry frown.

"See smartass nothing happened" Tony kept smiling as he tapped the ink under his finger.

_Tap…tap…BOOM!_

Thick smoke filled the air as what seemed to be a wave of green ink, apparently coming from the parchment, washed over Tony and those closest to him leaving the guard, his parents and himself coughing, drenched and now bright green. The guard growled and loomed over then teen, "Advice for your stay upon Asgard, when someone informs you not to touch something, _do not touch it_" he stormed away, past the gate keeper and a few more guards who seemed to be spared the impromptu bath, and left the Stark family behind.

Tony looked at the note again as it shimmered - the words swirling into a new message,

"_Welcome to Asgard"_

_x_

A shiver went down Loki's spine as he felt his magic release, he burst out laughing. He couldn't help it, a full belly laugh that had him doubling over, that shiver could only mean one thing.

The rest of the hunting party turned to him as the boar ran off, angry faces of his brother and his friends made him laugh harder, Volstagg rounded on him "You do know that we are hunting for the feast, we need to take something back for the Midgardian ambassadors. To welcome them here." Loki smiled wiping tears from his cheeks.

"Oh I am sure they have already had quite a welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

"As a famous Midgardian man of science once said mother 'Imagination is more important than knowledge' – does that answer your question?"

Loki held his head high, if he was going to get into trouble he was going to get in trouble as the proud prince of Asgard that he was. Loki son of Odin, Prince and God of mischief and lies, he would not cower in the face of adversity. However one quick look at his parent's faces caused him to lower his head, this would defiantly not end well and he had just dug his own grave with his answer. Well the ambassadors would remember him that was guaranteed.

Frigga was perfectly still; looking every bit the queen she was as she sat straight backed, her gown pooling around her feet. If one didn't know any better you could say it was a perfectly carved Frigga statue, save for the almost visible simmering anger underneath it all.

It happened as soon as he had stepped foot onto the palace grounds, returning from the hunt with Thor, the warriors' three, the Lady Sif and a large boar in tow, they even managed to catch some small game they found and he was still a little giddy on the knowledge of what had happened. Yes he had a few spells out there waiting to cause mischief such as the one on a few of the guards armour, every step they took it would double the weight, but the feeling he had back in the woods could only mean one spell, one he was quite proud of. One that would no doubt make things move a bit slower on the negotiations front, not that he wanted realm relations to sour, all-father no, he just wanted to watch the fun. He was debating the best way to sneak off and try and catch a peak at the newly coloured ambassadors, when his mother just appeared next to him, seemingly out of nowhere all swirling skirts and righteous fury.

Much to Loki's embarrassment he was "escorted" to his father's study by his mother's very firm grip on his ear in front of everyone. This was in no way the first time this had happened; it was a common sight to see actually, Frigga pulling one of her sons along. Sometimes both when she could catch them.

"Imagination?"

Odin's eyebrows went up as Loki fought to stay still under his parents gaze "You let loose a wave of ink, dying everyone and the surrounding area green all because of your imagination?"

It was a losing battle; his palms were sweating, his armour felt heavy, and his collar tight around his neck. Frigga sat there completely still, watching no doubt waiting to strike. She had put so much effort into this visit nearly nothing could drag her attention away.

"Yes, well – um- you see father…I imagine they would have a lasting impression now?" he managed to squeak the last bits out as his mother finally rose. Snippets of the novels from Midgard he had read flashed in his mind, mother's eating their young, a beautiful woman hiding a dangerous beast underneath, he would never dare say it out loud of course, he was foolish at times he could admit that, but he didn't want to die.

Frigga smiled and placed he hands on his shoulders. Squeezing. Loki's eyes darted to his father, who looked as lost as he felt.

"Imagination? I have spent fates knows just how long in preparation on the Stark family's arrival, to keep the relationship between our realms positive, to ensure our talk of trade goes well and all you have to say, is imagination?"

"You always say to be honest with yourself; I was merely following your advice mother."

Odin shook his head looking pained. Why was it that his silver tongue never worked around his mother? If he survived this he would remove all the spells from the kitchen, maybe. The silence weighed heavy in the room, Odin was unsure of what to do, wait and see how it played out or step in and calm his wife down? Frigga's grip tightened on Loki's shoulders as he tried to wipe sweaty palms on his thighs. This was it; this was the moment he would be stuck down.

There was a knock at the door startling everyone. No one would knock at the study door unless it was an emergency and anyone ignored would leave after a short time, except…

_Knock, knock, knock. _

The knocking got faster and louder as whomever on the other side waited; all of a sudden cutting off to be taken over by the sounds of a scuffle.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"It would seem ignoring them would be a bad idea" Frigga's eyes narrowed but she left Loki, practically shaking in his boots, to open the door. Loki dared to hope it was Thor, his brother loud and obnoxious yes, one to leave Loki alone at their mother's wrath no. If it was Thor he would be saved. His brother would vouch for him – not the first time, and he would turn those big blue eyes towards their parents and give a heartfelt speech on how he will look after Loki from now on – again not for the first time. If it was Thor he would be saved from having to apologise to the ambassadors and that one guard who was standing to close, clearly his own fault. If it was Thor he was saved.

"I beg your pardon my lady"

_Fates no._

"But he just will not-"

_No, no, no, no, no._

"- he would not _listen_"

Someone pushed their way into the room, someone who was not Thor, someone who was bright green and said someone was now standing to close to his liking. Part of the Stark family from Midgard, the mortal just stood there staring while he completely ignored the servant in the back ground apologising again to Frigga and Odin.

Everything a side, the spell had worked very well. The young man in front of Loki was very green, save for his eyes and his teeth that flashed white as he smiled.

"May I present Anthony -"

"Oh shush you, its Tony by the way and oh…um should I bow or something, I didn't really pay attention to that bit, I'm sorry I didn't bow." The servant looked livid at being interrupted as the mortal stood there one hand in his hair and shuffling feet. Loki had seen the true power of Thor's pleading eyes, neigh on impossible to resist and yet they were starting to pale in comparison to the brown eyes now locked onto Odin and Frigga. If his memory was correct "Tony" was the son and an apparent genius by Midgard standards, also the one to activate the spell but the look of him.

Just like that the tension in the room deflated. The servant dismissed and Tony being offered a seat while Frigga fussed over him, this mortal was good.

"I am very sorry for interrupting; I know it was probably important and I didn't mean to be rude."

Loki scoffed only to be on the receiving end of one of Frigga's glares, Odin laid a hand on Tony's shoulder "Worry not young ambassador, we were merely discussing how to correct the mistake Loki so unwisely made. Weren't we Loki?" Odin's eye spoke of punishment if he disagreed.

A small "Of course father" was forced through thin lips and Tony's faced brightened the whole room as he broke out into a grin.

"Really? Perfect. Mum will be so happy, she was looking forward to this trip so much and she's already a little mad at me for forgetting to pack underwear. Is it ok if you fix it before the feast tonight? She has her heart set on wearing this yellow dress and she says if she's green it'll clash."

"Of course young one" Odin smiled over at Loki, "How about your mother and I leave to go talk to Tony's parents while you sort out your new friend here." Loki had to hold down a small whimper, his father's tone leaving no room for questioning.

This was worse; much worse. He would be stuck in a room with a bright green mortal and judging by the big smirk on his face as he looked Loki up and down, it was exactly what he wanted. He would have been safer in Jotunheim.


	3. Chapter 3

"My dear husband, you are my sun and stars. However, if you think for one moment that I will leave Loki on his own, with the Stark's son, you are in desperate need of council." Frigga's tone turned icy as she spun around to make her way back to the study, "Or you took tasting of the mead a touch to seriously."

Nearby servants hurried in the opposite direction, no one spoke to the All-father like that. Odin just smiled and blocked his wife's path, they had made it further down the hallway then he thought they would, Frigga twisted the hem of her sleeves around in her hands worry taking over. "Imagination. Imagination should not cause an inter realm incident. What if the Starks take this as an offence?"

Frigga grasped Odin's hands, eyes wide and full of worry as she looked up at her husband, tried to pull him back towards the study - "What if they do not see it as a harmless mischief, but as an act of hostility? My love, what if they ask for him to be punished? We cannot let them hurt our son." Odin held her hands tightly and brought them up to place soft kisses across her fingers, "We will make sure our family is safe. We must deal with this as it comes and, if the ambassadors are anything like their son I think we can work through this." He hated to see her like this, she was so worried. Odin knew why, Loki was "untamed" if he was going to pick one of the nicer terms whispered by some of the less savoury in Asgard. But this was something he felt was best- not just for Loki but for both his sons -to gain an understanding and he dare to dream, maybe even a friendship with the people Midgard. It would be beneficial with diplomatic relations and perhaps even tear down the wall Loki had built around himself, Odin wasn't blind to the lack of companionship his younger son had.

"Come, we will speak to young Anthony's parents, all will be fine my love you will see." Fates above if he was right about one thing, please let it be this. He would never hear the end of it if he wasn't.

x

"So, Loki is it? You're the younger one."

"Yes; I am the younger one. I would take it that you are Anthony? And judging how green you are you were the one to activate your, shall we say spontaneous shower?" Loki had to hand it to the spell he created; it made the boy almost shimmer in a way, similar to the Midgardian beetles he had pinned in his room.

"In the flesh, and I know you heard me before when I said I like to be called Tony. Anthony makes me feel like I'm about to get grey hairs. Speaking of names Mr Pouty pants, what type of name is Loki anyway?"

_Mr Pouty pants? What in Helheim was this mortal thinking, insulting a prince of Asgard? Yes, said mortal is an alarming shade of green due to one for my spells, but it should not have affected his head in anyway, plus I did warn him. Hardly my fault if he chose not to listen. _

Loki drew himself up to his full height, easier with Tony still seated, "Well if you must know, it is the name of a prince of Asgard and it is the name of the only being in Asgard capable of fixing you. To be clear I mean your colouring not the obvious insanity you have brewing up here." Loki leaned forward and flicked Anthony's – sorry Tony's - forehead, only to have a wave of anxiety to suddenly blossom in his stomach. If the first few hours of the ambassadors visit was to set the tone for the "negotiations" his parents and the court had been going on about, he couldn't help that he didn't pay attention to the boring parts, this would end in all-out war and he would get the blame, again. Then he would have to find a way to fix everything, again.

Anthony looked up from underneath his lashes appearing almost bashful, "But you'll call me Tony right?" Loki scowled, barely any time spent alone with the mortal and he already had a headache "Fine. Tony."-His voice low, almost a growl.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Ok I get it you're a royal dick, now change me back."

"No"

"No?"

Of course he would eventually, despite what some courtiers liked to whisper behind hands, he didn't want to actually do anything to damage realm relations, just make things more exciting. Could he really be blamed if some did not enjoy the same brand of humour as him?

A low chuckle startled the god; he watched the chuckle become laughter as something seemed to change inside Tony. The mask that was up with Frigga and Odin fell away, his posture becomes worse as he shifted around getting more comfortable in the chair and the smirk returned wider than before; seemingly offering the promise of something in the future. Loki isn't so sure if he wanted to find out exactly what it is. He can feel heat pooling in his cheeks as the mortal continued to stare, Loki would have called it awkward but then; when one has been swimming with Thor and his friends nothing really seems as bad, listening to Lady Sif proudly exclaiming that she has more muscle tone… well Loki can safely say this could be a lot worse. He tried to remember what his tutors had taught him about the Stark family, what little he actually listened to and what he had read from the notes passed on by the Midgardian people, what did he know about Anthony? Sorry; Tony. What had the Midgardian people chosen to leave out in the swapping of information?

"Ok Lo-Lo, I can call you Lo-Lo right?" Anthony asked stretching his arms up above his head, "Helheim no"- It was far too hard to keep up with Midgardian terms, almost as hard keeping up with Fandral and his conquests, but that was one Midgard term he knew- Tony chuckled again "Ok so Lo-Lo; oh don't roll your eyes at me. I just have one question, why green?"

"What?" Loki was almost shocked, Tony could have asked why he had sent the spell in the first place and he chose to go with "why green?" it felt…different.

Tony pulled at his clothes scowling "Green isn't my colour it washes me out, too dark to call it sea sick but I don't have the extra eyes or tentacles to pull off alien." Tony watched as a puzzled look flashed over Loki's face "Shit I didn't mean Æsir are aliens or anything, I know that when your guys met my guys that's what my guys thought, and change me back already before I say something really stupid."

"Before?"

_Now who is Mr Pouty? _Loki snickered at the thought, he waved a hand feigning nonchalance while he felt soft tendrils of his magic unfolding, similar to peeling back a layer he recalled the spell that was covering Mister Stark the elder and Lady Stark, feeling it fade away and no doubt leaving them no longer green and perfectly normal – well as normal as a Midgardian could be, they did bring this Stark into the world. However he left Tony sitting there unchanged "No, I don't think I will." _Just yet._

A pained look passed over Tony's face, "I see how it is, maybe the guard was right and all this" – he waves an arm over himself, as it Loki couldn't see how green he still was – "was merely a prank of a bored child." Loki stiffened, not at the lie Tony had told, not about agreeing with the guard, but at hearing what said guard had gone on to say. No one, be it a guard of any realm or even his own brother would get away with calling him a "bored child". This was just one more thing in a long line of insults he would not stand for, a bored child indeed, yes he did indulge himself in a few humorous past times but never on the level of a child, he was a god. The God of Mischief, of lies and chaos "Which guard?" his voice dangerously soft, it was all Loki could do to hold in the anger building inside. He wanted to scream, make people run and never think to say another insult about him again. Yes "bored child" wasn't the worst he had heard, but there comes a point when enough is enough. Loki waited silently for Tony to answer, who continued to sit there silent himself, with an utterly bewildered look on his face.

_If this is what Midgard considers a genesis, may the All-father have mercy on them._

A/N: I forgot to do this earlier, but a huge thank you to every single person who has read this or reviewed. And to Ms-Ravenheart for actually having this whole prompt up to begin with :3


End file.
